


Noisy by Nature

by triste



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denmark doesn’t always get whatever he wants, but it won’t keep him from trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noisy by Nature

Title: Noisy by Nature  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Hetalia  
Pairing: Sweden/Denmark  
Rating: PG-13  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

Denmark is never this flexible when sober. He’s also being extremely unhelpful as Sweden tries to get him from one step to the other. It’s slow going. The bedroom is far away, and Denmark is heavy. It would probably be easier to just leave him on the stairs, but Sweden hates not seeing things through. He’s started the arduous task of putting Denmark to bed so he’ll finish.

At least Denmark isn’t singing anymore. He’s still talking, of course, because he’s noisy by nature. Copious amounts of alcohol lead to losing the use of his limbs a good hour and a half ago, but his mouth remains in perfect working order. He doesn’t even slur his words. Sweden would find this fact almost impressive if it wasn’t for the hand currently groping his ass.

“For balance,” Denmark insists when Sweden questions him on it.

His defence is dubious at best, and Sweden is fairly positive Denmark is much more interested in feeling what’s underneath the fabric of his pants than he is in remaining vertical.

They’re more than halfway when Sweden stops for a break. It’s only to gather his strength for the remainder of the journey, but Denmark takes full advantage of the pause by giving Sweden’s backside another squeeze.

Sweden would tell him to stop if there was any point, but there isn’t, so Denmark continues to fondle. The drunkenness can easily be fixed once Denmark has successfully slept it off, but the same can’t be said for his stubbornness. Denmark doesn’t always get whatever he wants, but it won’t keep him from trying.

Finally, after much effort from Sweden and none at all from Denmark, they make it to the bedroom. It’s a relief to drop Denmark onto the mattress. The grin on his face doesn’t seem to mind that fact that Sweden was far from gentle in letting him go, though his expression turns to one of confusion when he tries to push himself into a sitting position and fails.

“I can’t get up,” he says, making another attempt and very nearly succeeding before flopping down uselessly onto his back once again. He frowns, shrugs, and then the grin returns. “Oh well. I tried my best.”

It’s typical Denmark, Sweden thinks. He can see the bright side of just about anything no matter how negative or irrelevant.

Denmark pats the space by his left, motioning for Sweden to join him. “Rejoice,” he orders once Sweden takes a seat. “I’ll let you do the honours tonight.”

There’s nothing to celebrate, in Sweden’s opinion, not that Denmark seems to notice or care. As long as he’s having fun, that’s all that counts. His enthusiasm isn’t exactly infectious, but Sweden can’t bring himself to be annoyed by it. It’s the same for Denmark’s cheerfulness, which is more idiotic than it is endearing, but Sweden merely watches as Denmark takes his hand and brings it to his lips.

Sweden’s index finger is the first to feel the hot slickness of Denmark’s tongue as he draws it into his mouth, but his middle finger soon follows.

Sweden closes his eyes for a moment and listens to the soft licking and sucking sounds Denmark makes. They’re infinitely more pleasing to the ear than the nonsense that usually spouts from Denmark’s mouth (and the Danish language in general, but Sweden is feeling too charitable and aroused to mention that now).

It’s why he lets Denmark pull him down for a kiss, why he lets Denmark touch him without complaint, why he tends to let Denmark get away with more than he probably should. For all Denmark’s characteristic bluntness and lack of tact, he can be rather charming sometimes. The smile he gives to Sweden when they break apart for breath is one of the reasons he never seems to say no to what Denmark is offering. It’s as soft as it is silly, as sweet as the confectionery he’s so fond of, and makes him look more than a little bit loopy.

Like his smile, Denmark’s body is warm and inviting, though he’s about as much use as he was climbing the stairs as he is at getting himself naked. Sweden has to do the job for him, but Denmark’s hands keep themselves occupied as he touches the skin beneath Sweden’s shirt.

There’s no resistance whatsoever from Denmark as Sweden begins to prepare him, his body loose and pliant from the alcohol, but the happy little sighs and murmurs he gives eventually stop sounding so contented the more impatient he grows.

Sweden ignores him. He takes his time instead, thorough and methodical. He refuses to be rushed by anyone, especially Denmark. Besides, it’s not as if Denmark isn’t enjoying this. He’s just being lazy and demanding.

In any case, it’s all worth it when Sweden at last deems himself satisfied. Denmark is more than ready for what comes next, has been nagging Sweden to hurry up and get a move on since he first felt Sweden’s fingers inside of him, and he goes right back to making those happy noises, louder than before, slightly insistent, but still loud, always so loud, and even Sweden can’t stay silent anymore as their bodies begin to move together.

It doesn’t take Denmark long to fall asleep afterwards. Sweden would have been surprised if he had managed to remain conscious, but it gives him the opportunity he needs to clean things up, neat and orderly as ever, as well as making sure Denmark is lying on his side. He snores when he lies on his back, and Sweden prefers the quiet.

Even sleeping, Denmark doesn’t lose his possessive tendencies. His right hand somehow manages to catch Sweden’s left wrist and hold him close.

Sweden doesn’t mind too much. The peace will only last until the morning. He has to make the most of it.

 

End.


End file.
